Fuchsia Terranova
Tribute Summary Fuchsia is a district 0 female in the ViniciusDeAssis1999's Trouble Generation. Tribute Info Name: Fuchsia Terranova District: 0 Gender: Female Age: 17 Personality: Fuchsia is an easy-going girl. She is not picky about things, she just does it. She knows she falls for boys very easily, so she prefers not to talk with them for a long space of time. And she is very smart and kinda quiet, she is very emotional, but will never comment about it to anyone. Also, everyone knows that she likes the color Fuchsia. And for some coincidence, this was the name her parents gave her. Also, she is very creative since she works as an artist. Backstory: Fuchsia was born into one of the poorest families in the entire district. She lives in one of the coldest places in all the district, and everybody including herself knows it. Her mother was a chemistry teacher in the past, but she died in one accident at the school that she was teaching. It was basically one of the students that took a pocket bomb to the school to prank with the friends. The bomb joke ended up destrying half of the school, killing the students and even, Fuchsia's mother. However, Fuchsia's father is a drugged and crazy man who does not give any attention to her, so she became alone in the world since the death of her mother. The only thing she liked to do was drawing and painting out other thigns. She found out a way to sell her works, so she started to work alone as an artist and she gains just a bit of money from doing that, but it is enough to stand herself in a small and poor house. During the reaping day, she was called to the stage, being a tribute. No one went see her in the Justice Building, since few people actually care for her. Height: 6'0 Appearance: Lunaii Weapon: Fuchsia uses her archery skills to use weapons such as crossbow and bow & arrow. Strenghts: Fuchsia has a great intellect, being able to think of strategies and plans to do many things very quickly. She knows that she has that ability, but usually does not tell the others about it. Other ability of Fuchsia is that she is very flexible and sneaky, which can make her stalk other people and steal their things and they will not even know. Weaknesses: She cannot stand in very hot places, or warm enough for her. She lived for a very long time in a cold place, so she knows that she can't even stay on a hot place for more than one hour. Also, she does not know many things about climbing big rocks, stones or mountains either. Fear: Astraphobia Interview Angle: During the interview, she will ask the questions happily and using her heart. She will try to be interesting enough to get sponsors later on the Games. Bloodbath/Games Strategy: Ally with some tributes that want to ally with her and make sure that they are trustworthy. She does not want to kill anyone since she has not a bad side into her, but plans on making strategies to get them kill each other or make they get killed by a trap. If she finds out that any of her allies wants to kill her, she will probably flee or ignore that person. She will not betray her allies, in any situation. If she comes to the final day, she will ensure that she will do what her heart tells her to. Token: None Category:District 0 Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:VDA's Tributes